You Lost Me
by malheureux en amour
Summary: My lip quivered. If only he wasn't agonizing like this I would've smacked his face. A little one-shot about Tim and Steph, post-Battle for the Cowl. My first sad/romantic story, so forgive me if it's cheesy! T for a little language. R&R please!


**You Lost Me  
><strong>a Batman fanfic

one-shot

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Batman or any related characters, comics, movies, etc. No profit of any form was gained from this story. I'm just a girl who likes making up stories about the characters._

**A/N: **This story is set in the present day (As in, Dick as Batman, Damian as Robin, Tim as Red Robin, Steph as Batgirl, etc.) but it's not related to any canon story. I didn't really give much detail into what happened before the plot. It focuses more on emotion. (Ha, bwahahahaha.)

This is my first time to write a sad romance story (*snicker snicker*) so forgive me if it gets a little cheesy/corny/overly dramatic/boring as hell. I'm more used to writing comedy than anything else.

Feel free to criticize, but y'know, I hope you don't overdo it.

Enjoy.__

-

It had just started raining when I saw the dark, brooding figure, looking down to the city.

"Tim."

In an instant, his reflexes kicked in, and, head snapping back, regarded me with cold, calculating, blue eyes.

"Don't even think about—" he started, and he was about to plunge a batarang into me.

Even in injury, the guy still had razor-sharp impulses.

_Shoot._ "Chill, Tim. It's just me."

I swore he blushed. "Oh. Steph." He looked down again, his eyes spanning the horizon.

"For God's sake Tim, get inside, you know better than standing out here in the rain like that…especially with your…uh…condition…" I gestured to his cast and the bandaged wounds around his chest and head.

But his soaking figure indicated he did not have any intention to get inside.

_Sigh._

"What are you doing here, Steph?" 

I didn't answer. "I heard you ran into some trouble just a few days back…"

A moment's hesitation.

"…It's not exactly…_hnn…_ trouble in the best sense of the word…" He moaned in pain, nearly doublin over. 

I helped him up, but he brushed me off. I continued talking, "…And I heard you nearly got killed, but instead broke three ribs and a few bones, had it not been for Dick."

He fell as silent as the concrete buildings around us and looked down. "I don't want to talk, Steph. I…_hnn…_don't need you here." He moaned again.

My lip quivered. If only he wasn't agonizing like this I would've smacked his face.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know what stupid, idiotic bullcrap got into your head that made you risk your life like that, Tim, but you should've thought of the people who care for you, dammit! Don't tell me you weren't thinking of Dick when you did that! All your friends! What the hell got into you, Tim? You could've been killed!"

He slipped into silence once more, but into a deadly, tranquil fury.

The blue eyes bore hard into mine. "What do you care?" 

It was a question, but the words slipped out from his mouth smoothly, as sleek and as still as poison, more of a killing answer than anything else.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force back the tears into their ducts. "Tim, I—" I started shakily, but I couldn't continue. "I just can't—I can't stand seeing you like this. I—"

"Leave, Steph."

Hot tears fell from my eyes, heating up my cold face, mixing with the cooling rain, harsh, cold, deceptive as his cold eyes...

I started walking out, choking on my tears, as I whispered, "You lost me, Tim…"

Instant silence, and then he started going after me.

His eyes widened. For a moment, those cold, calculating blue eyes melted instantly before me, into a sea of sadness, pain and regret.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Dammit, Steph, I—_hnn_—didn't mean to—I just—I'm so sor—"

At that moment, I would've been ready to melt into him and just fall into his arms, ready to take me in.

But just then, I sensed the dark swooping figure of a bat and a smaller, yet equally formidable figure beside him lunge behind us.

I pulled back, probably a bit too harshly, because Tim suddenly looked at me in shock.

I wiped my tears and pulled my mask on."Tim—I—I have to go."

He crept back into the shadows and just stared as I left him standing in the rain.

-

I joined Dick and Damian immediately.

I didn't want to look back. Not anymore. I didn't want to see him. I didn't stand seeing him.

But I did look back—one last, furtive glance at the dark, brooding figure looking down to the city.

The cold, calculating blue eyes were heavy with tears. 


End file.
